The Silver Lining
by jemster23
Summary: After her father's death, Bella is hanging on to her beloved farm by her fingertips. On the brink of closure, she receives help from a reliable source. Edward Cullen was always there when she needed him most, and now is no exception. But is there more to his offer of help than simple friendship?*Honorable Mention in the Straight Thru the Heart Contest*
**Hi guys:) Remember me? It's been a while but I'm back! No excuses for the lack of updates except that RL has been a little manic of late.**

 **But enough about that, here is my entry for the Straight thru the Heart Contest. I didn't win but I was thrilled to get an honorary mention.**

 **Its a little different from my usual stuff so I hope you like it:)**

 **A massive thank you to** **GeekChic12** **for being my emergency beta. You wouldn't believe the amount of corrections she made to make this story more than a load of old drabble!**

 **Summary: After her father's death, Bella Swan is hanging on to her beloved farm by her fingertips. On the brink of closure, she receives help from a reliable source. Edward Cullen, the boy she has secretly loved, was always there when she needed him most, and now is no exception. But is there more to his offer of help than simple friendship?**

 **Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

~1932 - America~

The sun had barely risen. I was exhausted, and the day had barely even begun. It had taken the best part of an hour to make my way into town, but I couldn't put the journey off any longer. Supplies were running low, so I had no choice.

I thought I'd been successful in selecting only the bare essentials, yet I still came up short when it came time to settle my bill. I was embarrassed enough already. I certainly didn't need Mrs. Stanley tutting disapprovingly while I put back a few items.

Money just didn't go as far as it used to. We'd been struggling since the crash, but this past winter had been the worst, and even now, with spring on its way, the farm stood little chance of recovering. Whether it be failed crops, loss of cattle, or other more sinister causes, the farm was on the brink of closure.

Regardless, I refused to give up.

It had been my father's dream to come set up a plantation out west, and I wasn't going to give up without a fight.

Perhaps I was being stubborn, or plain stupid if you listened to the town gossip, Mrs. Stanley. Countless times, I'd heard her gossiping about the decline of the farm. I tried not to take her criticism to heart. I was doing my best.

Things had been so much easier with Pa around. He passed away a couple of months ago, and despite my best efforts, I was completely exhausted, sleep deprived, and overwhelmed by the task ahead of me.

I suppose I should count my blessings.

For many years, life was good, and the farm was thriving. Pa grew some of the best produce in the state, and he had established a solid trade. He'd even talked of expanding, but that was soon shelved the summer of my fourteenth birthday when my mother was taken ill.

To say that it was unexpected would be a severe understatement. Neither of us had seen it coming. Thankfully, she didn't suffer, simply succumbed to the same epidemic that had wiped out many people in town.

After my mother's passing, my father was never the same again. That's not to say Charles Swan wasn't the best father a girl could wish for. He was a caring and devoted father, but he lost that sparkle, that twinkle in his eye and passion for life that comes when you lose your other half.

"Good morning, Bella," a soft voice spoke. I had been so caught up in memories that I didn't hear one of my dearest friends approach.

"Auntie Bella!" a joyful voice exclaimed before eager hands clutched at the bottom of my dress. Laughing at the child's antics, I lifted the bundle of energy into my arms, and she proceeded to pepper my cheeks with kisses.

"You are looking well, Angela," I complimented.

Even with a two-year-old running around her feet and another baby on the way, Angela was glowing.

"I don't feel it. Between you and me, I will be glad when this little one makes its appearance. But enough about me. How are you? How are things?"

I could see the apprehension in her eyes. Angela was no fool. She knew how much of a struggle it was on my own despite, my best attempts to keep my problems hidden.

"Not so bad." I tried to brush off her concerns, quickly changing the conversation away from my own woes.

We spoke for a little while, and I had to admit it was nice to have the distraction. Sadly, my good mood vanished the second I spied Mike Newton and his friends roll into town.

This was the main reason I avoided going into town when I could.

Mike just wouldn't quit hassling me about out selling the farm. Pa had been buried barely a week before he made it clear he would stop at nothing to get the farm, including resorting to more devious means. It started with a few animals going missing; then there was the damage to my property. Then, to make matters worse, I suddenly found myself without a buyer for any of our goods the coming summer.

There was no doubt in my mind that Mike was behind it, but I had no way to prove it or resolve the situation.

After the crash, money was tight. Everyone was struggling, trying to make ends meet. Many farms had closed already, and several more were on the brink.

Things were so bad I had to let the remainder of my staff go just last week. With only my cousin, Seth, stopping by to help from time to time, I was on my own now. Well, me and my trusty dog, Jake, that is.

The sale was inevitable, but that didn't mean I was ready to admit defeat just yet.

While I continued to chat to Angela, I made the mistake of catching Mike's eye. I shuddered when he smirked and tipped his hat toward me.

"Mike isn't still bothering you, is he?" Angela asked.

"No more than usual," I said, trying to play off Mike's persistence. Angela worried about me being at the farm all on my own. It was best she didn't worry any more than necessary.

"You should speak to the sheriff; get him to have a word with Mike," she suggested.

"And what good would that do?" I had no proof of Mike's underhanded tactics. Even if I did, I doubted it would make a difference. The town sheriff was always happy to turn a blind eye if it meant a little extra money in his pocket.

And if the town sheriff was on Mike's side, what chance did I have?

"I don't know, Bella, but I worry about you in that big house all on your own. Isn't there anyone you can go to to ask for help?"

The truth was that there wasn't anyone. After my father passed, I couldn't deny it was lonely up on the farm all by myself. Up until now, I'd led a very sheltered life. I only came into town on the rare occasions when Father took me with him. Besides Angela, the only other people I could count as friends were my neighbors, the Cullens. They owned the closest farm to mine, and despite their frequent offers to help, I was embarrassed to burden them with my troubles.

The problem was, I was stubborn just like my father, or perhaps it was my pride that made me shy away from asking for help. Besides, they'd done enough for me already. Carlisle had done all he could to save Charlie by providing the medicine I couldn't afford. His wife, Esme, was just as lovely. She was one of the most generous, kind women you could ever wish to meet, and she had the sweetest Irish accent.

The Cullens were good people, and they had raised their three boys to be just as hard-working and supportive. They'd been so good to me already and were frequently telling me to just yell if I needed anything, but I couldn't ask any more of them.

And at this point, I wasn't sure even they would be able to help me.

No. The simple fact was, the farm was a lost cause, and the sooner I accepted that, the better. The problem was, I didn't know what to do once the sale went ahead. Moving into town held very little appeal to me. Father told me it wasn't a good place for a young woman on her own, and the horror stories I'd heard about what went on there didn't convince me otherwise.

"Oh, look. Here comes trouble." Angela smiled knowingly.

My gaze followed hers, and I spotted the Cullen boys heading into the hardware store.

I'd known the Cullen boys since they arrived in town many years back. Despite Esme and Carlisle's best efforts, they were always getting into trouble for one thing or another. Emmett was the loud troublemaker, Jasper the more cunning, sly middle brother, and their youngest, Edward, had always been reserved and shy.

But he certainly didn't have that problem now.

Edward had grown into a confident young man, strong, rugged, and unbelievably handsome. He had the most unique hair—a color I had never seen before nor would I even know how to describe. A rich brown color with hints of blond and red. His eyes, though, were without doubt my favorite feature. They were the most stunning shade of emerald and incredibly deep.

He was a year older than me. We had practically grown up together.

I was fairly certain I was in love with him, and how could I not be?

Edward was a good friend, one of the most kind-hearted and smart young men you could ever wish to meet.

While I wished for more than friendship, I refused to delude myself with such wild fantasies. I wasn't the only girl with dreams of becoming Edward Cullen's girl. I only had to look at the effect he had upon the town folk to know that he was desired. Girls flocked around him like moths to a flame. He was that type of man. He had no girl to call his own, but that didn't seem to bother him.

Edward had a lot going on with running the farm he'd taken over from his daddy last year.

In contrast to my own ailing farm, the Cullen ranch was thriving in spite of the depression. They bred the best horses in the state, and people came from out of town just to purchase them. Daddy always said hard work paid off, and the Cullen ranch was proof of that.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you again." Angela's voice broke me from my daydreaming.

I felt heat creep up my neck "Don't be silly." I scoffed.

Angela often hinted that there was more to Edward's generosity than neighborly goodwill, but I was unconvinced. There was no way he would be interested in me.

It wasn't as if I were fighting off a string of admirers. I'd never had any suitors, not one. I suppose I could put it down to Pa's over-protectiveness, but the simple fact remained that I was plain and boring. I was no great beauty with my dull brown hair and equally boring brown eyes. The clothes I wore were usually shapeless and ill-fitted. And aside from being able to cook a decent meal and keep a tidy home, I wasn't the most desirable choice for any man, especially not Edward Cullen.

Boys were scared off by my crippling shyness and awkward nature, and at nineteen years old, I was practically a spinster. I had resigned myself to the fact that I was going to end up alone. I had neither the time nor the energy to waste on pursuing such a hopeless dream.

Disheartened, I turned away from Edward, in the process making eye contact with Mike. Sensing that he was on the verge of heading my way, I excused myself and began the tiresome journey home.

* * *

If I thought I had seen the last of Mike for one week, I was very much mistaken. Sadly, I had the misfortune of seeing him again not two days later when he dropped by the farm, bringing some friends with him.

"I wondered if we might have a word, Miss Swan." He tried to sound reasonable, polite even, but I doubted he'd remain that way once I turned down his latest offer.

From past encounters, I'd learned the best way to deal with Mike was to let him say his piece and hopefully he'd be on his way. However, I could see it was all a front, and his patience was starting to waver.

"Now Bella, we've made you a good offer. Why not cut your losses and sell up? You won't find a better price elsewhere. I'm being very generous with this latest offer."

"How much longer can you really hold on to it?" Ben piped up.

"You can't force me into anything," I said, my voice shakier than I would have liked.

"No, but it is only a matter of time before I lose my patience with you. I am getting sick and tired of your refusal," Mike snarled, edging closer.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you should do what's for the best before someone gets hurt," he threatened.

I drew in a deep breath at his threat, instinctively knowing it wasn't made frivolously.

"This was my father's land, and I'm not selling to you. You know that. Now, get off my land!" I ordered. I tried to sound firm, but I was practically shaking, and I was certain Mike could see how his presence was affecting me.

"Now that's no way to speak to a gentleman," Mike snarled.

I swallowed hard, my heart racing as he advanced on me. I thought for sure he was going to strike me when a commotion near the front of the house caught my attention.

"Gentleman, you say?" a familiar voice called out.

When I looked up, I saw the Cullen boys riding toward us. I'd been so engrossed in Mike that I hadn't even heard them approach. Mike's friends looked sheepish, and I couldn't blame them. The expression on Edward's face was thunderous.

He jumped off his horse, stepping in between me and Mike, easily pushing him aside. I sighed in relief that he was here and I wasn't having to face them alone.

"It's not very gentlemanly to come here and threaten a young lady," he scolded.

"I ain't causing no bother. Isn't that right, Isabella?" Mike hissed.

"That's Miss Swan to you," Edward interrupted. "And she does not wish to be bothered by you, so leave her alone."

"And what in blazes has it got to do with you? Stay out of it, Cullen. This ain't none of your business," Mike said savagely.

"I'm making it my business." Edward's eyes narrowed dangerously; his hands clenched and unclenched as he started advancing on Mike.

I could see things were in danger of getting out of hand.

"Edward, please don't do anything stupid," I warned, reaching out to place my hand on his chest. He eyed it before taking my hand in his and giving it a squeeze. I felt some of the tension ease.

Edward's expression softened as he spoke."Go inside, Bella. I will join you in a minute."

"Yes, run along, child. Let us men handle it." Mike laughed.

He only did it to taunt me, and it worked. With Edward beside me, I felt much braver than perhaps I should, and without thought, I headed straight for Mike. I would have been in his face in seconds if not for a thick arm anchored around my waist halting me.

"Calm down. He ain't worth it," Edward attempted to calm me.

"She's quite the firecracker, isn't she? I like 'em feisty," Mike taunted. He looked me up and down and laughed, showing an unappetizing set of broken and misshapen teeth.

In the blink of an eye, Edward launched himself forward and had Mike by the neck before anyone could react.

"I'm warning you, Newton. You stay away from her. You hear me?" he yelled. He was so angry it took both Emmett and Jasper to pull him away.

"Go home, Newton," Emmett ordered while trying to calm his brother down. "You ain't got no business here."

Mike appeared to take Emmett's warning seriously, and he turned to leave, but not without one last taunt.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Bella." He blew a kiss in my direction.

Neither Emmett nor Jasper could hold Edward back any longer, and he lunged toward Mike once again.

Before he could reach him, I stepped in his path.

"Please, Edward. Don't be bringing any more trouble here," I begged.

My pleading seemed to work, and he stepped back, albeit reluctantly, before practically dragging me toward the house, all the while keeping an eye on Mike.

"What the hell were you thinking trying to go after him like that?" he demanded as soon as we had stepped inside my home.

"Me? I wasn't the one who nearly started a brawl! I've managed before, and I can manage without your help, thank you very much," I replied defensively.

I knew I should have been grateful for Edward and his brothers stepping in like they did, but my pride was hurt, and I didn't need reminding how vulnerable I was on my own.

"What?!" Edward rounded on me, focusing that infuriated scowl on me. "You mean to tell me he has been here before?"

"Yes, and I took care of it." I realized I had made a grave error when I looked up to see the fury on Edward's face.

"How long has this been going on?" he demanded.

I turned around to ignore him and avoid the question, but Edward was having none of it. He took my arm in his and turned me back around to face him.

"How long, Bella?" Angry green eyes blazed down at me.

"A couple of months," I said in a small voice.

If I thought Edward was angry before, he looked absolutely furious now.

"And you never thought to say anything before? And where is everybody, anyway? Why haven't any of your workers stepped in to help?"

"At their homes, I suspect, or out looking for work. Most of them left last month," I said, ashamed to admit how much trouble I was in.

"You mean to say you have no help here? No one at all protecting you?"

Edward looked slightly crazed as he paced around the room, angrily running a hand through his hair.

"I have Seth drop by when he can, and Jake is with me at all times." I tried to sound more confident than I felt, but even I could hear how weak my argument was.

Edward slamming his fist against the wall brought my attention back to him.

"Seth is barely an adult, and Jake's a damn dog!" he seethed. "Jesus, Bella. Why didn't you tell me how much trouble you were in?"

"This is not your concern, Edward," I said in a small voice. I just wanted the humiliation over with. Overwhelmed by his concern, I felt tears gathering in my eyes as I finally confessed to how much trouble the farm was in.

Edward's expression softened, no doubt sensing I was moments away from bursting into tears. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about. I just wish you had told me. We could have sorted this mess out a lot sooner. I want to help you, Bella."

"Nobody can help me, so just go home please," I begged feeling sorry for myself.

"I will go now, but we will sort something out. I promise," Edward tried to reassure me.

He came over and gave me a hug before he turned and walked out the door.

I was alone once more.

* * *

I had just made a start on feeding the animals when I noticed a group of men cutting across the field. At first, I thought it was Mike coming back to torment me again until I spotted some familiar faces and heard the distinctive booming voice of one Emmett Cullen.

I spotted Edward next, his hair practically glowing in the early morning sunlight. "What are they doing here?" I asked in disbelief as I watched them carry a series of tools and equipment across the field.

"They're here to help," Edward said simply, before ordering Emmett to make a start on repairing the fences that had been battered by the recent storm.

"I appreciate the offer, Edward, but I'm afraid you're gonna have to take them back to wherever they came from." I didn't mean to sound ungrateful, but I couldn't afford to pay the hands I had recently been forced to let go, let alone employ any more.

"It's too late for that. They have been paid through to the summer."

"Excuse me?" I asked. I had to have misheard.

"I have paid them until the end of the season," Edward repeated with not a hint of humor in his voice. "We have a lot of work to do if we hope to restore the farm to what it once was. First of all, we will make a start on fixing those fences up top. Then, we will move on to..."

As Edward continued to list the improvements he planned on making, I lost track of what he was saying. It was all so overwhelming.

" I can't afford that!" I interrupted, panicking as he rambled on. "I can't let you do all that work. It wouldn't be right."

"Yes, you can," Edward told me firmly. From the look in his eyes, I could see I was fighting a losing battle. He wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I won't let you do this for free," I said. "I haven't got much to offer, but I want to repay you in some way."

Behind me, I heard Emmett try to disguise his laugh with a cough.

"You can use the land up top near the border, or perhaps you would prefer to have a share in whatever profits we make. Either way, I won't take any more of your charity," I reasoned.

"It's not charity!" Edward declared, clearly irritated. "Bella, your father was good to us when we came to town and nobody else wanted to give us a chance. I promised myself that if ever a time came when I could return the favor, then I would. Let me help, please."

"I don't see as I have any other choice." I sighed, and Edward smiled.

"They're all good men. You shouldn't have any problems. Plus, Emmett is gonna stick around and keep an eye on things. I'll be back to check on their progress when I can."

* * *

The months that followed seemed to pass by quickly as I started to get back on my feet. Progress was slow going for a while. There was no quick fix for the situation I had gotten into. It would be a long wait until the crops came up, but in the meantime, I made a little money from selling off whatever I had left of value. Anything I didn't sell, I traded for other goods. Edward stayed true to his word and dropped by two or three times a week to check on progress, or simply to offer assistance.

He was a busy man, but he never made me feel like a burden or a failure, and as much as I hated being in his debt, I couldn't deny how glad I was for the extra help.

Emmett was even kind enough to make trips into town when I was running low on supplies, which saved me the worry of bumping into Mike, who seemed to have gone awfully quiet in his attempts to force the sale.

I didn't know how he'd done it, but Edward had restored my faith, and for the first time in a long time, things were looking up. I felt hopeful that the farm could not only survive but thrive in the future.

And I had Edward to thank for it all.

I looked forward to his visits. I lived for them, in fact. Because simply being around him brightened up my day. The time we spent together was comfortable, and I could block out all my worries with Edward's positive attitude and enthusiasm. I lost track of time when I was with him, and I could easily lose a whole afternoon trying to help him in whatever the task was for the day.

If I thought I was in love with him before, it was nothing compared to the way I felt now. The more time we spent together, the more enthralled I became.

Of course, it didn't help matters that Edward had become increasingly affectionate, and the slightest touch or simplest compliment would leave me flustered.

Yet no matter how much I wished he returned my affections, I didn't want to get ahead of myself by taking his kindness for anything more than it was. Because aside from making a few passing comments that I should go to the dance taking place this very evening, he had made no move to ask me to go with him.

It was probably for the best anyway. Dancing was not a good idea for someone as clumsy and graceless as me.

I didn't go. Instead, I wallowed over at the Cullen house, keeping a heavily pregnant Alice company. Her and Jasper's first child was due in a few weeks, too close for her to go out dancing, so I had offered to keep her company and hopefully take my mind off the countless number of girls undoubtedly pursuing Edward at the dance.

Unfortunately, Alice was very good at reading people, and she picked up on my distraction right away. Never one for subtlety, she turned her all-knowing gaze on me.

"As much as I appreciate the company, why are you really here and not at the dance? Edward is sure to be in a mood without you there. He was hoping you would go."

"He told you that?" I lifted my eyes to her face.

"He didn't have to. It was written all over his face. The man couldn't be any more obvious. Why do you doubt his intentions?"

And that right there was the heart of the problem.

"Edward is a good man," I started nervously. "I just don't want to get ahead of myself by mistaking his kindness for something more than it is," I admitted.

"Bella, there's many a farm in these parts that could use a helping hand. Why do you think Edward is so keen on helping yours?"

"I suppose I'm worried he's only doing it out of a sense of duty. You know how much he respected Charlie. Perhaps that is why he feels the need to help me."

Alice laughed heartily, not even attempting to hide her amusement. "I have no doubt that part of Edward wants to repay Charlie's generosity in any way he can, but I assure you, the main reason is a lot closer to his heart."

I was unable to hold back my smile as I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time: hope.

"You are a nice girl, Bella, but if you ain't interested, you should tell him. Don't be stringing Edward along 'til you're back on your feet." Alice's sobering words hit me like a slap across the face.

"Is that what you think? That I'm using Edward for my own gains?" I gasped. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "How can you say that? I love him, Alice. I feel like I've always loved him. This is all new to me. I've got nothing to offer him. I don't know why he would even want me in that way. Besides, he's not made a move, and I certainly don't know how to tell him how I feel."

"Well, going to the dance might have been a start. But don't worry yourself about it. I'm sure there will be plenty more opportunities. The two of you will sort it out, and I'm sure whatever way you tell him, Edward's answer will still be the same." She smirked.

* * *

I stayed with Alice for another hour before heading home. Talking with Alice had helped me work through my feelings, and I slept soundly until Jake's angry barking woke me from my peaceful slumber. Acting on impulse, I grabbed my father's gun from under the bed, ready to defend myself if needed.

Once outside, I raised it high and held a firm grip just like my father taught me.

When I saw who was outside, though, relief washed over me before fury quickly took over as I eyed the intruders.

Edward and Jasper stood on my porch as bold as brass, all dressed up in their best clothes. Edward looked so handsome, but even that couldn't distract me from the anger I felt over his untimely visit.

Jake obviously didn't feel the same, and my traitorous dog went straight up to him. "Hey, buddy." He bent down to rub the top of Jake's head.

"Get in the house, Jake!" I ordered, but as usual, he ignored me and lapped up Edward's attention. "Now, Jake!" I yelled, angered by his defiance. Finally, he gave in, but not without sending me a dirty look on his way back inside the house.

"You planning on shooting me, Bella?" Edward sniggered, which infuriated me even more. My heart was still hammering against my chest as I got over the shock of seeing him standing there so casually.

"You could have been anyone!" I screamed, stomping my foot for good measure. "How was I to know it would be you two fools?"

"You don't need to worry about that, Bella. Newton ain't coming back."

"Yeah, Ed made sure of that." Jasper sniggered.

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing to worry your pretty little head about," Edward replied, sending Jasper a dirty look.

"What has gotten into you? Are you drunk?" I asked when I noticed him stagger a bit.

"Maybe." Edward laughed as though I had told a really funny joke. Looking up, I saw his eyes were glassy and slightly bloodshot. He was definitely drunk. When I sent him a hard stare, he merely laughed, swaying a little more. I immediately went over to steady him, and his arms landed on my shoulder before he drew me close against him.

"Edward, how could you be so stupid?" I vented. "You know how much trouble you would get into if you got caught. They could send you to jail!"

"You're so beautiful when you're mad." He sighed. His eyes locked on mine, and I struggled to breathe with the intense look he sent my way. Needing a distraction away from the gentle hands running up and down my sides, I turned to Jasper accusingly.

"How could you let him get into such a state?"

"I tried to get him to slow down, Bella. Really, I did," Jasper drawled lazily.

"Obviously not hard enough," I scolded him, which he seemed to find even more amusing. "And I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. Wait until Alice sees you!"

For someone so petite, she had quite a temper on her, especially now that she was ready to drop.

When Edward snorted, I looked up at him. "Go home, Edward. It's late, and I'm too tired for this."

"No, not yet. not until I get what I came here for." His smile was innocent, but there was mischief in his eyes.

"And what exactly do you want?" I played along.

"One," he said suddenly, turning all shy and coy on me.

"One what?" I repeated, confused by his odd behavior.

"Just one kiss."

At first I was too shocked to speak, but it only took a moment for me to find my voice. "You're serious?"

"Please, Bella. It's killing me to stay away from you. I know you feel it too. Just give me one kiss, and if you don't feel anything, I promise to never mention it again."

He leaned toward me, and I froze when I became aware of just how close we were—so close that our noses were almost touching, and his lips were mere inches away from mine. His hands moved from mine, working their way up my arms, to my shoulders, until they finally rested against my cheek. I gulped as I was overcome by the strangest tingling sensation. My heart jumped to my throat, my pulse began to hammer, and an odd combination of heat and chill gripped me.

His eyes danced over my face while his fingers roamed over my cheek, then my chin, and finally settled on my jaw before he focused on my lips. They involuntarily twitched in anticipation.

Butterflies gathered in my chest in anticipation as he tilted my head up and traced my cheekbones with his thumb. It felt like an eternity before his lips finally found mine. When I didn't pull away, he kissed me slowly, his lips pressing firmly but not too hard, and I couldn't help but respond to him. His hands grasped either side of my head, holding me close as he kissed me deeply but still softly. He kissed the bump of my chin and around my throat while one hand twisted in my hair. I felt his other hand against my hip again, his fingers splayed against the fabric of my nightgown and gripping my skin tightly.

A small part of me was screaming to push him away, that this was entirely inappropriate, but my body refused to cooperate, and my hands tangled in his bronze hair as his tongue swept across my lips. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I readily gave. My lips parted beneath his, and he plunged his tongue into my mouth as he pulled me hard against his body. A low groan escaped his mouth when his tongue stroked mine.

The kiss went deeper and deeper until we were both lost in the passion of it all. That was until an annoyingly familiar voice interrupted our passion and brought me back to Earth with a bang.

"Come on, lover boy," Jasper said.

To be honest, I had forgotten all about him.

Blushing, I looked down to hide my embarrassment, but Edward gently lifted my chin to meet his gaze. He placed a soft kiss against my cheek before leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"That was just a taste of things to come when you become my wife." He winked and ran away before I could even think to respond.

I didn't get back to sleep after that. I tossed and turned all night, replaying the kiss and his parting words over and over in my mind. I couldn't wait to see Edward again. Whether it be alcohol induced or not, he had declared his feelings. It was time I finally confessed mine.

* * *

That was exactly what I intended to do, right up until the moment I spotted a rather sheepish looking Edward creeping up to the house. I had been so excited to see him, but one look at his face, and I felt my optimism dwindle. The small smile he sent my way did little to put me at ease.

The silence was deafening and more worrying still. He looked embarrassed, ashamed, and he seemed reluctant to meet my eye.

I thought for certain he had felt it too, but then I realized it was wishful thinking on my part.

In the cold light of day, I could see he regretted kissing me. It was written all over his face, and his opening words confirmed my worst fears.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about last night." Edward finally met my eyes. I wished he hadn't. The remorse and shame that filled them silenced any I intention I had of confessing my love to him.

"I don't know what I was thinking turning up like that." He had now started rubbing the back of his neck furiously, and I struggled to keep my expression impassive as he continued to ramble on. "I don't know how much I had to drink, but it was enough. I hoped you would be at the dance, but when you didn't show, I kept drinking. I wanted to see you, so I decided to come to you. I don't know what I was thinking."

I could see he was trying so hard to apologize, but all I felt was emptiness and anger, of which Edward bore the brunt.

"Well, perhaps you should have thought about that before you came here and kissed me like that," I snapped.

He looked taken aback, but Edward quickly recovered.

"Bella, please," he started to say, but I'd heard enough, and I told him as much.

"Don't you Bella me! How could you do this to me, Edward? I thought we were finally getting somewhere. You made me think you felt it too, but all you wanted was a cheap thrill. For all I know, you could make a habit out of kissing other girls when you've had a skinful." The venom in my voice seemed to silence him temporarily, but when he recovered, Edward made no attempt to hide his anger.

"Now, you listen here, Bella. I meant everything I said last night. There's only ever been you. You've had my heart since I was sixteen years old. How can you doubt it?" He looked genuinely offended.

I gasped, shocked at hearing him say aloud the words I longed to hear but feared I never would.

"I didn't want to, but when you started apologizing, I thought for sure you regretted kissing me," I confessed, my voice breaking at the end.

Edward took my face in his hands and looked at me with such sincerity that it startled me.

"I could never regret kissing you, Bella. But it wasn't right, me coming over here and demanding it from you like that. It's a pretty lousy excuse, but the alcohol made me a lot braver than perhaps it should have. I know I have gone about this in completely the wrong way, but I love you, and if you could give me a chance, I will make you happy. I promise."

By the time Edward came to the end of his declaration, I was close to tears, but I refused to let my emotions spoil this moment.

"You already do. Can't you see how happy you make me? How much these last few months have meant to me? Every day, I would look forward to seeing you, and every time, I dreaded you leaving. I love you, Edward," I admitted, swallowing my nerves.

It had been a long time coming, but Edward was definitely worth the wait.

* * *

That was ten years ago now.

Edward and I were married less than a month later. Our first child, Charlie, arrived the following summer, quickly followed by our second son, Benjamin. Next came our twins, Elizabeth and Marie. The arrival of our fifth child, Samuel, made us a family of 7.

Not that Edward was happy to settle. He would have quite happily had as many children as possible, but I was more than happy with the family we had. We worked hard, but life had been good to us. And I couldn't ask for any more than that.

 **AN: So what do you think at my first attempt at historical fic? I always intended this story to end here- hence the last paragraph. But who knows, another chapter may eventually follow!**

 **Me x**


End file.
